Nurse Cohort (Henry Danger)
Nurse Cohort is a recurring antagonist and Dr. Minyak's assistant/henchwoman in Henry Danger. Role on the show In Tears of the Jolly Beetle, Nurse Cohort was at the event of Captain Man and Kid Danger receiving the key to the city. She later sprayed Captain Man with a liquid of Jolly Beetle tears, as evidenced in a playback recording by Gooch. She was then seen with Dr. Minyak, controlling the remote and programming the television for the beetles to cry watching a really sad movie. Nurse Cohort herself also was touched by it and began to cry also. Later, when Kid Danger entered Dr. Minyak's lair, he stated he would taking Minyak and his "hot" assistant to jail. Cohort felt more than complimented when he said that. Then when Captain Man arrived, she called him handsome. In The Beat Goes On, Nurse Cohort is the one who spies in the Man Cave because she uses her laptop to tell Minyak she was able to save a picture of Charlotte and show it to him. She later poses as "Miss Direction" along with "Dr. Magico" to kidnap Charlotte. In fact, it is her who spots Charlotte while she is listening to her music and has no way to escape their act. She is thrown into a garbage bin and loaded into a van before escaping. Then she is seen on her laptop computer carrying on Minyak's orders of pumping fruit juice into her system, making her super strong and sent to destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger. However, the plan fails, and Nurse Cohort and Dr. Minyak are brainwarped into hitting each other in the head with a frying pan, before being sent to prison. In Danger & Thunder, possibly due to her attractive appearance, Nurse Cohort escapes prison before her boss and is later seen in a villains meeting with him. She witnesses the return of the Toddler, plotting his revenge. She questions why the Time Jerker's plots always have to be time related, seeming annoyed by it. She later witnesses Captain Man and Kid Danger accidentally revealing themselves in front of all the villains, and seeing Captain Man fall at the hands of Minyak's Heliometer. In ''Balloons of Doom, ''having evaded capture following the train fight, Dr. Minyak enters the Hart house, and she exits his cart of balloons. Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort however, are successful in keeping Piper, Jasper Dunlop, and two Man Fans hostage. Captain Man and Kid Danger sneak into the house and signal to Piper to distract Dr. Minyak. Piper asks if he and Nurse Cohort are dating, who says they have an on and off relationship. She refutes this, revealing she likes Captain Man. The heroes surprise everyone in the house and tell Dr. Minyak to turn around. He turns, and they draw their weapons. Dr. Minyak then says if they try to attack he will make Piper fly by using his heliometer. Jasper then begins to attack Dr. Minyak after Captain Man and Kid Danger surrender their weapons. Meanwhile, the two Man Fans in the house attack Nurse Cohort and send her fleeing from the house. Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Choker Necklace Category:Glasses Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nurse Category:Scientist Category:Humiliated Category:Fate: Humiliated